1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sawing machines and more specifically, to a saw blade lifting mechanism for a sawing machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional sawing machine 1, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, comprises a machine base 2, a hand wheel 3, a mounting seat 4, a motor 5, a saw blade 6, and a knife member 7. The mounting seat 4 has a rear top end pivoted to a locating portion 2a of the machine base 2, and two opposite bottom grooves 4a. The front end of the mounting seat 4 is connected to the housing of the motor 5. The saw blade 6 is fastened to the output shaft 5a of the motor 5. The hand wheel 3 is adapted to rotate a screw rod 3a in the machine base 2 and to further move a link 3b that is screwingly sleeved onto the screw rod 3a along the screw rod 3a. The link 3b has two distal ends respectively coupled to the grooves 4a of the mounting seat 4. Therefore, when rotating the hand wheel 3 clockwise or counter-clockwise, the link 3b is moved forwards or backwards along the screw rod 3a, and the mounting seat 4 is biased relative to the machine base 2 to lift or lower the motor 5 and the saw blade 6. Because the motor 5 and the saw blade 6 are supported on one end of the mounting seat 4 remote from the pivot joint between the mounting seat 4 and the machine base 2, the pivot joint between the mounting seat 4 and the machine base 2 may wear quickly after a long time of use, resulting in deviation of the saw blade 6 from the lifting path. Further, the saw blade 6 may vibrate during cutting, resulting in a cutting inaccuracy. Furthermore, because the knife member 7 is fixedly fastened to one side of the top wall of the machine base 2 and protruding over the corresponding side edge of the machine base 2, the user may be hindered by the protruding part of the knife member 7 when operating the sawing machine.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a saw blade lifting mechanism for sawing machine that eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks.